Can it be true?
by SilentShadow231
Summary: Bella is in Edwards hands one momment and the next she is back in phenix the day she is to leave for Forks. She would have shaken it off as a dream but, on her hand were it belonged, was the wedding ring Edward gave her.
1. Chapter 1

One moment I was in Edwards cold arms and the next I was lying on the Rena's couch with a blaring head ache. I didn't know what to think. I didn't even know what happened.

"Oh Bella!" She yelled with excitement. "your okay! Another moment and I would have taken you to the hospital!" Of course I was okay, why wouldn't I be? I sat up straight and noticed that my knees were scabbed over and it hurt to bend them. It felt like someone had just taken a cheese grader and run it across my knees.

"Mom? What happened?" My voice was little more then a whisper for my head was beginning to throb and I didn't want to aggravate it. Rena looked worried and confused at the same time.

"Why…dear, you feel down again. Only this time you really hit your head. I thought that you were going to be in a comma." She brushed some of my hair out of my face and she smiled. But what about Edward? What happened to him? And Charlie, I could already tell that I wasn't in Forks anymore from the blazing heat that came through the house.

"What about Edward? Where did he go?" My mom furrowed a brow at this. She had no clue who I was talking about. How could he not remember him? She had met him before!

"Who is Edward?" Shock swept over me and it was all I could do to keep from yelling at her. How could she forget someone so beautiful?

"You met him, remember? Bronze hair, topaz eyes? He stayed inside most of the time though." She was no longer confused, she was more or less concerned, thinking I had hit my head a little to hard.

"Bella, I think I would remember if I had met someone like that."

"What about Charlie…and Forks?" She smiled a little but it never did touch her eyes.

"I thought you said you didn't want to go to Forks?" My eyes widened and I was afraid. I didn't say that!

"I change my mind mom! I want to go to Forks!" It came out almost in one word and I wasn't sure if she understood, but the look on her face said she did.

"B-Bella are you sure? Don't you want to come with me and Phil to Florida?" I was frantic now and I jumped up, almost falling over.

"No! I want to go to Forks!" I ran to my room, wobbling like a drunk and started throwing random clothing into my suet case. I was going to make sure I also brought the Victoria secret Pajamas this time, too.

In my frenzied packing I had to stop for a moment. I found all the proof I needed to go to Forks. All the proof to prove he existed. There, on my left hand was the ring that he had given me when he asked me to marry him. A tear fell from my eyes. I had to find him, and I had to do it quickly.

I ran out into the living room and Rena was not to happy. She had a tear in her eye but she grabbed her keys and we headed off for the Airport, where I already knew what she would say.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." I skipped the rest of my lines, kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"You have no clue how much I have to." And then I turned without so much as a backwards glance. This was all to familiar. The plane ride and most of all the ride home to Charlie's place. Except when I saw him I had to cry and I had to hug him.

"I thought you would be miserable when you got here." He mused when we passed the sign that welcomed us to Forks. I smiled and laughed.

"Now why would I be? I get a new truck." He looked surprised that I knew and I quickly recovered the slip by saying that Rena had already known to.

"Your mom is pretty smart." I nodded.

"Hay, dad, do you know the name Cullen?" He seemed thoughtful for a moment and then the cruiser stopped. We stayed in the car for a moment and then he answered.

"Now that you mention it, there is a family here with that same last name. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen. They have a bunch of adopted kids, too. Let me see, there is Alice, Emmet, the twins Rosalie and Jasper Hale and then there is…"

"Edward?" I cut him off mid sentence and he nodded that that was indeed the last ones name. I wasn't crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

I buzzed around the house with alarming speed and nearly tripped twice. Everything was as I had seen it. This was a very reassuring thing. Charlie seemed amused. He had never seen me this happy to be at his house in his entire life.

I ran up into my room and found the computer on the desk and turned it on and went to unpacking my things while I waited for the old machine to reboot. Everything seemed all to real for it to disappear but I was patiently waiting for it to blow up in a ball of smoke and wake up again in Edwards arms. I knew that that wouldn't happen though. I was a little disappointed though, it meant that I had to start from square one.

I would have to go through the pain that happened when James attacked me, the pain of Edward leaving me, all of it over again. But I couldn't see myself going on without him, even if it meant doing through all that had happened.

Charlie called me down and I knew that it was about my behavior that I was displaying.

"Bella, I thought you told your mother that you didn't want to come. In fact, she said that it came from you mouth so fast she wasn't sure what you said until you were lazing around the house." I smiled and didn't really know what to say. I only knew that if I said that I must have not been thinking about my darling Edward.

"Can't people change their minds? Besides, I have always loved it here." He looked doubtful but he didn't pursue the topic any further. He was to happy that I had changed my mind about coming he didn't want to convince me to go back home or chase me away.

When I got upstairs I sat down in the old chair in front of the computer and Typed out a letter before she could send me threatening emails.

"_Mom_" I typed

" _Thank you for letting me change my mind about coming to Forks. I love you so much. Don't forget your blouse is at the dry cleaners- you were supposed to pick it up Friday. I hope you have a great time in Florida with Phil, I just know he will get signed._

_Bella"_

I neglected to tell her of the poring rain because in truth I was already use to it. It didn't bother me any more. But What did was the fact that I had ten hours before I could go to school and see Edwards beautiful face that I hadn't seen for a long, agonizing twelve hours.

I climbed into bed early and shut my eyes, Edward the star of my dreams as always.

I was not the smallest amount tired as I woke up. I felt like someone had given me a shot of adrenalin and it was working over time. The whole morning at home moved in fast forward all the while I was humming my lullaby.

I grabbed a pair of dark jeans and the dark blue shirt that Edward had loved on me and I dashed out the door, nearly slipping off the porch. Charlie was already gone and the only car that was left was my "new" truck that I loved so much.

The noise of the engine startled me and I jumped. I hadn't heard the roar of the old engine in so long and to everyone else's knowledge I never had heard the sound. Just the same as I had never met Edward before when in truth we had, I had the ring to prove it.

When I got to the school the parking lot was incredibly empty. I stopped at the main office to collect my papers and the same look that I had received from the women before came across her face. The face that said that I would love it here.

When I exited the office, I drove around and into the student parking lot. My heart jumped a couple of beats. The shiny Volvo that I would know from anywhere was parked in a spot three spaces away.

I almost ran out of my truck when it was turned off and I was anxiously waiting for biology class where I would sit next to him. I would talk to him this time. I would convince him not to run away from me like the last time. This time I would tell him I already knew him and that I knew what he was, even if he thought I was crazy. I was crazy to some degree, crazy about him.


	3. Chapter 3

The hand on the clock moved agonizingly slow as I sat in Trig, listening to Jessica's introduction, already tired of her voice. I couldn't really tell what she was saying, but I knew what she had said so I felt it was okay to zone out and think of what I would say to Edward in Biology.

Finally, after long hours of waiting, the bell rang, dismissing the students to lunch. All the students that ran down the hall would slow down to take a look at me and then whisper something in their friends ears. I never noticed how annoying it was. My actual first day of school was spent with my head down, looking at the floor.

When we entered the lunch room I was a little hesitant to look where I knew that Edward would be seated and actually listened to Jessica's mindless rambling about teachers she hated. I had to look now, I would die if I didn't. My heart skipped a beat and I thought that my heart would come flying out of my chest.

There, sitting together, was the Cullen family, and more importantly Edward. They weren't looking at each other and looking away. Their untouched food placed before them as a show. I laughed to my self and looked at Jessica who was staring at me with a confused expression.

"You look as if you know him." The never-ending voice of Jessica's announced in my ear. I had to frown at this. Though I knew that I did know him, he didn't know me. Jessica left me be.

Edwards topaz eyes slammed on me for a moment and I wanted to cry and did, a stray tear falling from my eyes. I wanted to look like I had always known him, to send the message through my eyes and he became perplexed. I knew that face, he wanted to know what I was thinking.

His eye's flashed away from me for a moment and he made one final glance before he followed the rest of his family out of the lunch room, Alice already gone some three minutes earlier.

Biology was my next class and I knew that it would be my hardest. I had to put up with the insatiable urge to reach out and touch his face. I walked into the class earlier and there he sat on the stool next to the one that I would soon sit on.

I walked up to the teacher and had him sign it and then, without really even thinking, sat down facing Edward. He didn't move, his hands turned into fists and he was leaning away from me like I smelled bad. I didn't know what to say.

"Hello," he nodded in response, his jaw clenched tight. "Edward, do you…" I didn't know how to complete my sentence. He turned unwillingly to glare at me.

"Do I what?" He said through his teeth. He was so perfect, even when he was mad. I was distracted. I changed the topic.

"Don't…don't run away because of me. Don't go north." That was all I could stutter out. His eyes seemed to narrow in question. I turned my head. I knew that he already thought me a mystery. I just had to open my mouth and say something like that! I already knew our future though. There wasn't anything to change that so long as I was alive.

The teaches words were a silent hum in my mind compared to the image of Edward that played in my head. How could he not know me? I knew him so well, it almost seemed unfair to him. He would have to go through that never ending string of questions and I would have to act like I had never heard the questions before.

When the bell rang, Edward didn't stride out of the room. I stood and he grabbed my arm and whirled me around to face him.

"How did you know what I was planning to do?" His voice was said through clenched teeth and I had to smile despite his situation. I would get to reveal what I knew to him.


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes were still tense and apprehensive. It was apparent that he didn't know me. That brought both a feeling of sadness and overwhelming happiness to my face which, at this tome, he couldn't read as fast. I looked into his Onyx eyes and traitor tears fell.

I caught the expression on his face and was swift to answer the unspoken question.

"No Edward, I am not like Alice." It was a low whisper. At this point we were outside the gym and it was apparent that I had missed P.E, not that I was to disappointed.

His eyes widened with fright, all the while his teeth clenched shut and grinding in the effort of not killing me. I smiled unwillingly.

"How do you know about Alice?" my smile faded and I looked at him with death sentence for both him and me.

"I know more then just about Alice"-I paused to take in his expression-"I know about Jasper and I know about you as well." He wanted to prove me wrong.

"What exactly do you _think _you know?" Un-necessary emphasis on think. I looked down at the ground to avoid his gaze. Though his eyes were black as night, they still found a way to blaze like fire.

"Alice can see what may be…the things that may happen if they keep on their course they are on. Jasper can control the emotional environment around him and you…you can read minds…but not my mind." He looked like he had taken a blow to the chest, his breathing stopped completely and his eyes widened.

"What else." He knew there was more. This was going to be hard, he had blown up at me the first time I had told him that I thought he was a vampire (and was right), there was no telling what he would do now.

"I also know you are vampires." I looked up from the ground to look at his face; it was exactly what I was expecting. Rage danced across his face like a the flame of a candle moving in the breeze. I could have sworn that I heard his teeth grinding and the frantic excuse in his head he was searching for tat was coming up as a dead search.

"Who are you? I mean, I know your name but.." He trailed off and his expression softened. I thought of only one thing I needed to say. I stuck my left hand out and let him soak in the image of his mothers ring.

"I'm the girl you propose to." I thought his Jaw would have dropped had it not been for the effort he was using to try and keep from biting me. More and more tears flew down my face and I couldn't stop them. "you don't remember…do you?" I sobbed and turned and walked away to my truck, tears falling uncontrollably.

Something caught my coat and I had to look back. He was attached to it like a little kid did with their mother.

"Bella…I don't know what to say or even to think. You do have my mothers ring though so I have to believe you to an extent. You also know all about my family."

I nodded and looked back down at the pavement. I couldn't look at his beautiful face.

"Tell me one thing though…when does this happen?" He said, gesticulating to the ring on my left hand. I half smiled. I looked up to meet his gaze.

"Next year, near graduation." He had another question and I once again answered the silent question he had. "I won't tell you what happens in between. Im afraid it will drive you away." He nodded. We both stood there as the rain began.

"Do's anything have to do with the Qeuilute Indians?" His voice was velvet smooth and he was doing a good job of controlling his thirst.

"Yes." His face went unreadable and then he walked off, leaving me in the rain, rewinding his beautiful voice back in my head. It had been a while since I had heard it.


	5. Chapter 5

His face ran through my head again and again and I almost fell several times as I worked on making dinner. He seemed willing to except the fact that I knew him but I not willing enough to except that I was his future wife. He was probably thinking that he could never get past the smell and that he would surly kill me but I was sure of different things.

Though it hadn't struck me as odd until now, I remembered him asking about the Quileute Indians and if they were involved in anything. That stuck out. I seemed that the first time through things her was surprised about the were-wolfs, thinking that they had gone…or maybe I was just flattering myself. Making myself seem like I was the only one who could read Edward when the only person who could was Edward himself.

I put the steak in the oven and placed a bowl of corn in the microwave, filling the little room with the smell of corn and butter. It made my mouth water a bit but not to much. I wasn't really that hungry. I told myself that a couple more times and then finally my stomach believed me and when dinner rolled around and Charlie walked in through the door I wasn't hungry and was going to spend the day in my small room.

I opened the door to the small, crowded room and flung myself onto the bed without so much as a thought of just laying there. The minute I landed I leaned over the bed, pulled the blanket that covered the crowded underside and grabbed my box of photos. Through my mid air flight I realized that f my ring was still her that maybe the photos would be here and be my proof.

One picture after another it was always the same, never holding the god like Edward in the picture. A tear of frustration and anguish glided down my cheek with the end of the pictures. I could not find them anywhere.

I slid my feet off my bed, ready to give up and take a shower and then the floor bored beneath me gave a little squeak. I had to rock on my foot for a while until I could accept that this was indeed the lose floor bored. My heart jumped up into my chest and I almost flew to the floor in excitement.

I took my nails and slid tem around the edges, splintering my skin as I did so. It was going to come up if it wanted to or not. The bored came up a bit at the top and was big enough for m to get a good hold of. I yanked with presumably the same force I would do when I punched Jacob. The bored came up surprisingly quiet and I looked down in the hollow to see a little pile of things.

Excitement flared in me as I pulled out the gifts I was given for my Birthday, the pictures and…my heart stopped dead. I was the CD that Edward had made for me. I ran to my bed and grabbed my CD player and pulled the head phones on as fast as I could without snapping them and I fell asleep listening to my Lullaby.


	6. Chapter 6

The sweet melody played a key role in my dreams that night. I dreamed of Edward's sweet smell, his brilliant smile and of his loving personality. Most of all it was a re-run though, but I didn't care.

I was in the familiar meadow, laying in Edwards arms. His eyes seemed to be lighter then usual and I could feel the good mood and sense of serenity flow through my body. The dream changed into a nightmare in a matter of moments.

I was suddenly standing near a big tree on the rim of the clearing, listening growls, snarls, and snaps. Edward was fighting with the familiar rusty bronze wolf that I had now identified as Jake. Edward and him were locked, Jakes massive jaw attached to Edwards arm and Edward tossing him around, throwing him through the air, only for him to come running back and repeat.

I wanted to help but I knew I would only get in the way and more then likely torture Edward by bleeding all over. The snarling grew louder and louder and I saw why. There was now more then one wolf there. The whole pack was attacking him. Horror chimed, Edward wasn't standing and a wolf was charging at me. But, I didn't care, I was already for death. "I'll be with you in a moment my love" I said before closing my eyes.

I woke up in my bed, drenched in a layer of sweat, and gasping for air. I put my hand to my forehead and ran my fingers through my hair on the verge of tears. I was use to the dreams from before and now…this dream was much worse because it was an actual possibility.

I found myself thinking more and more like Edward. I wanted to get away from him to save him. I didn't want him to get hurt over me anymore. It wasn't fair to him. The way I saw it, his life was more important to me then my own. If he were to die I would surely follow him.

I swung my feet out from under the sheets and walked over to the window throwing it open, for once glad for the cool weather. I let the cool breeze wash over my body and bring it down from its toasty temperature.

The morning at the house past in a daze. I could only remember being in my truck on my way to school. The road was traffic free as it usually was here in the small town of Forks and I had no problem getting to school on time. The roads were drenched with the rain that had come in the night and by the looks we were dew for more.

I pulled into the student parking lot, right behind Tyler and parked on the farthest side of the parking lot. I felt almost like a stalker in a way. Edwards shiny Volvo was parked in front of me. In a way I was shocked, I knew I had parked her on purpose but he was here.

I remembered back to the time when I had driven him away because of my scent. He was gone for a whole week then. But here his Volvo sat. I climbed out of my car and made a run for the school with my books over my head to prevent it from hitting me.

**I knew its short but I wanted to leave it like this for a moment. To see how you react to this part in particular before I follow through with the rest of it. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Reaching the cover of the school roofing I was too preoccupied.

I sat down on one of the few dry benches and dried the wet, hardcover books-though I didn't really care about their condition, It was only something to sidetrack me. Edward was zooming around in my head almost as fast as he could run. I felt light headed and yet I also felt over powered by joy that it wasn't like the last time. The time when he left me for what was suppose to be my own good.

This time the image was clear. I had to hold onto it for if-for some reason-he didn't believe me, I knew that he would leave to protect his family. And, however much it would kill me, this time I would let him go. I knew I didn't deserve him.

"So…" I jumped and my heart went into hysterics, pounding against the walls of my chest. I knew that voice almost as much as I knew I couldn't live without it. Edward.

I turned my body around to face him. No, he hadn't changed. His once black eyes yesterday were now the all to familiar topaz. His bronze hair tussled. I wanted to smile and throw my arms around him but I knew the attention that would draw and I knew he would not permit it.

"You say you know me but…how is that possible? This is your first day…" –his voice lowered to a whisper-"You already know mine and my families secrets. Why is it I don't know you Bella? Why does this voice in my head say I do though? If you know me and I know you, then how did this happen? And why would you only remember it?" His words had begun to run together and buy the end of his interrogation he was standing over me, fists balled and as stiff as a board.

He was waiting for a reply but I didn't know what to say. Why was it that I was the only one who remembered? How _did_ all of this happen?

"I don't know Edward. All I know is that I still have the ring on my hand and…" It all came back to me at that moment. We hadn't been alone the last time I had seen Edward. The last time he held me in his arms.

"Bella?" Edwards voice rang, but I couldn't respond. I was unconscious.

(The past)

Edward and I sat on the floor of an elegant room. Rose pedals were scattered everywhere. He had taken me to Europe for our honeymoon and everything was perfect. Alice, Jasper and the rest of the Cullens' were here too, though not in the same room. All having lied about where they would go, setting their alibi.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," He whispered into my ear before his beautiful stone lips kissed my neck. He was so care free and yet so gentle and caring tonight.

"I love you too, Edward." He pulled his head up to look at me, his Topaz, gold eyes blazing. His lips crushed against mine for a long moment, I felt perfectly at ease. He was my lief. My life did not feel in the least turbid. It felt whole and complete.

"I am eternally grateful that you haven't found a way to leave me. Oh how I love you so and I wish that you knew how much." Suddenly, he went stiff. His eyes narrowed into slits and I began to worry. What was happening to make Edward so tence?

"What is it Edward?" I was genuinely worried.

Suddenly, the door burst open. There, standing in the door way was someone I recognized. It was Sandra Albany, he beautiful brown hair flowing to just below her shoulder blades.

We had a run in with Sandra before. In a way she was more or less a brown haired Rosalie. She was beautiful beyond belief and she also had a problem with me changing-her dislike put Rosalie's to shame. She didn't want any human changed. She was totally against it. But, she had a weapon against it. She was most likely one of the few vampires not discovered by the volturi yet.

Sandra could send people back into the past.

Edward was crouched in front of me, protecting me the way he had many times before.

"Stay out of this Sandra. You wont win. You can't win." He moved from his crouch, still snarling, and rapped his arms around me. Protecting me further. Sandra reminded me of those wildlife conservationists only she was "Protecting" the human species.

She snorted. Her brilliant white teeth glistening. "True, I may not be as strong or even as fast as you but remember this Edward, I have something you don't. A power you don't. And I can make sure that it stays that way after I send you back."

Before I knew it, we were in a wirl of blackness. Edward was holding onto me and he whispered in my ear.

"Don't forget me, even if I do Bella. Never forget me." And then he was gone.

I never did forget him.


	8. Chapter 8

I was in a warm room when I woke up. I knew that I was no longer outside in the rain or even in the schools nurse's office for the smell was different. I was in my own room, under my own sheets, a cold rag draped over my forehead in an effort to keep my temperature down that I felt I didn't have.

I was beginning to hate this. This was the second time I had woken up without a clue of what had happened…or at least couldn't recall.

"I see your awake," His hushed velvet voice sung from the rocking chair in the corner of my room. Had it been any other voice I would have jumped but his voice was so silky smooth that it did not startle me the way another would have.

Instead, I lifted myself up into a sitting position on my bed and looked at him with a dull and cautious stare. "What happened?" I could see that his eyes were dark as night and that I should keep my distance.

Oh how I would have loved to just wake up and sit in his lap and kiss him the way I use to. The use to that would-if things went right-be my future. I wanted that future. Without that future I would gladly die.

"You fainted Bella. You had the same look that always crosses Alice's face when she sees the future. Would you tell me what happened?" I looked at his face, not wanting to miss a chance, lest we were separated again by Sandra.

"Sandra is what happened. Do you know her? Wait…of course you don't." His face was interested and skeptical of most likely my sanity at this point. First I pop in, then he wants to kill me, but! To top it all off I rant on and on about knowing him and he listens.

My face too, turned serious as I sprung out of bed, hesitating mid step. I didn't want to push his limits, but I had to do this one thing. Just this one thing.

As I stopped before him he seemed worried and he wasn't breathing at all. And though I knew I shouldn't, I reached out and stroked his cheek with my hand. He was stock still as I did so. I wanted to cry.

"Edward, you told me…before we were separated…"-I had to wipe my eyes with my free hand-" 'Never forget me, Even if I do.' You said not to, and I didn't Edward. As I promised." He was looking at me now with hurt eyes. He was torn and as was I. We were now equal. Both incomplete. Damaged goods.

And then, quite unexpectedly, he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. Tears rolled down my face as his kiss felt so good and his lips so urgent against mine. Like it was a necessity. And then he pulled away.

"Bella," he whispered. "This is a good thing for us. Going into the past we can start again. I will have never left you. You'll never have to worry about getting entwined

in the werewolves lives. Victoria and James will never come near you. And best of all,"-he laughed softly-"Charlie wont hate me so much. I must admit, his thoughts were quite vivid and painful of how he wanted to kill me."

I was stunned. He remembered!? What had caused this?

"E-Edward, you remember?" The tears were thick and ran down my red face with joy. He nodded.

" Oh, Edward!" and I threw my arms around him. "I thought.you.would.never remember!" I barryed my face in his shoulder and soaked his shirt with warm tears.

"Shhh, Bella. Its alright Love. I always knew. I just thought I would stick to playing dumb. I thought maybe…maybe if we hadn't become friends then all that had happened would only be an alternative world. One that I hated. But…your face was so broken and pleading. You truly are the most dangerous person I have met."

I didn't care what he said at that moment. As long as my Edward was there and not the one who thought me insane. Not the one who was playing dumb to protect me which was always an attempt made in vain.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward's cold arms holding me were a memorable and welcome feeling

Edward's cold arms holding me were a memorable and welcome feeling. A feeling I wouldn't have traded for anything except my life if I couldn't have that one thing. The kiss was still fresh on my lips and the feeling quickening through my veins. I knew I didn't have to worry about how close we were. This was the Edward I had always known and had left the future with.

But, like always, I had to find something wrong. Even sitting on his perfect marble lap in his perfectly ice cold arms. I pulled back, his face and as beautiful and magnificent as a god of beauty. I nearly forgot what I was about to say, but I took three deep breaths and stared away from him as much as it pained me to.

"Edward…" –I started-" Can we return to the future? We could mess up the past? Maybe all that had happened to you and I over the years were predestined. What if we mess up the past and therefore lose our future? I don't…" Edward cut me off mid worry and put his cold hand to my face. "Love, we don't have to worry about that. All this can do is make our future better. If you really are so apprehensive about our future,"-he gave a slight laugh-" There are others I know that can help us see if what we are doing wrong."

"Alice?" Could Alice really predict such things as this? I thought that her visions were only based off the choices people made. "No. Not Alice. I have a "cousin" –if you will- living in Switzerland. She has the power to see into the future. Its stronger then Alice's visions as well.

"Alice was being taught by her for a while before Andréa had to go back home to her mate Gerald and her sister Serena. Alice almost wound up going with them, but she was to attached to our family. I am glad to. I don't know what I would do if she did decide to go. I mean…she was the only one keeping me sane up into the point where I met you. So you have to thank her that you have a sane person rather then a psycho for a fiancé."

I didn't know that Alice had helped Edward that much in his days of life. I always just assumed that he was a pretty well collected guy. But either way I think I still would have had him. Because no matter what, there was always going to be that part of him in there that I liked and that was enough for me. "Edward, so now your saying that we are going to Switzerland?" I tried to make it sound blasé but underneath my façade I was trembling with panic. I wanted to know if we had the future changed, that was true, but I also was terrified to think of Sandra coming along again and separating us. Maybe if she did it again though neither of us would remember. But then, maybe, we would also have the same future, keeping going in a continues loop of time.

Though that idea was nice at the moment, I knew it wouldn't be when it happened because I wouldn't remember it. I couldn't afford to live without the memories I had made with Edward or even ones that had to do with Edward. Try as I might, I would rather walk through fire then forget, and I would pry to god that the fire kill me if Edward died. I would never be able to forgive myself.

"Bella? Why are you crying?" His smooth voice had an edge of panic to it. "I was just thinking…what…" -I choked back a sob-" What if Sandra comes again? What if you die?" I was full blown crying now. I didn't care much about my own life. Just as long as his was safe. Even if he said he didn't have a soul, I wanted his to be safe. Just like the one time I held a note with the words **"****Be safe"**on it.

"Bella. Don't think that way. You know that I will be fine. I stay that way for you. Just as you better stay that way…even if something does happen to me." He was looking down at the floor when he answered which lead me to believe that the thought had crossed his mind once or twice since he had been here. It was probably harder for me though. Knowing that if I died that he would follow soon after. It wasn't really the same thing if I did it. I was human, I would die anyway. I would only be speeding up the process a bit. He was someone who would live forever, that was completely different! It was an outrageous idea!

"Bella. It will all be fine," –he soothed-" We'll find out if all is fine and live our lives the way they should have. We'll make sure that James never hurts you; I'll never leave you. We have a lot of time yet," –he gave a slight laugh that made me look at him strangely through my tear puffed eyes-" your still seventeen now. I can see the difference." There was an odd feeling in my bones that was now backed up by what Edward was saying. I was younger, if only by a year.

"What difference?" I asked, sniffling. It was something to keep the other thoughts off my mind. He smiled, satisfied that he had found something –he though- that would distract me. "You're hair length, its much shorter then it was before. And your heartbeat…is almost as erratic as the first time I met you. Is that voluntary or involuntary?" He joked. I smiled at him affectionately. "I don't think it's ever been my choice to. My heart must like the thought of being around you again. The thought of you not remembering wasn't a good one." He smiled at me again and then put me on the floor and headed to the closet to grab my bags. We were going to Switzerland after all. But thinking about Switzerland made me think about Jacob as well. What was he doing?


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. I've never written in Jacobs POV so I want to know what you guys think. I was a little imatient to get this out to you guys so I may have some errors including bad spelling which I think you guys are use to by now. Please comment. Thank you )**

Jacobs POV

I tossed and turned in bed, waiting for the light to come to tell me that it was time to wake up. I already was use to waking up early; Sam always had us in bed late and up early. But today felt different…I felt different. To different in fact.

I threw my feet out of bed and wobbled over to the bathroom where I was taken by surprise. What the hell?! I must have been a foot shorter, my hair was still long, and I had the same face I had when I was sixteen. I ran around a little while, panicked and pissed until I ran into Billy who had wheeled himself from his room to see what I was doing.

"Jake, what is it? It's only four in the morning. Why are you stomping around?" My dad even looked a little younger himself. Not marked with the extra wrinkles that came when Harry died from a heart attack.

"What day is it dad?" I asked, prepared for anything he said. " I thought you had the day marked down. You're playing with me again son. Go back to bed." He said with a smile on his lips. I reached out and grabbed the arm of his chair before he could get away. I knew one thing that would mark the date. One thing I knew would tell me everything I needed to know.

"Dad, How long has it been since we got rid of the truck?" He seemed a little concerned now, wondering if something was really wrong with me. He seemed like he wanted to answer but was a little afraid to. "Just a couple of days ago. Why sun?" But before he could ask the last part of his question I was running across the small space to the front door.

"Where are you going sun!?" He yelled after me. "Sam Uely's house! Be back in a while. I have to sort something out." And I was out the door before he could open his mouth again. I knew that Billy probably didn't have a problem with me going to Sam's house, the only thing that had him was the time I was going to it. I had no idea that it was still only four in the morning. Time wasn't even really any concern. If he were the Sam I knew, he would be staying up all night and day.

I was beginning to let my mind wonder when I decided to try out something I knew probably had a slim chance of working. I still felt like I could change. I walked into the woods and cleared my mind. I was still the same as when I was sixteen…but maybe if I changed once it would bring me back up to par, back to the age I was when I last remembered. But again, this was only a theory.

I closed my mind and cleared my mind, thinking that it would probably be harder to change then normal. I was wrong. One moment I was standing there and then the next moment I was on all fours.

_Sam, are you there_ I screamed at the top of my minds lungs. _Jacob? Is that you? _He thought back _I thought that you wouldn't be able to change. What happened?_ I wasn't the only one who knew that something was up. Sam remembered to. I wasn't crazy.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam sounded like he was on the edge of hysterics, which was out of character for him. He always seemed so strong and put together. _I'm not sure what happened Sam. I woke up this morning because I felt weird and I was younger and I don't look the same._ Sam and I met up in a near by clearing and even the big black wolf that was Sam was smaller. Not by to much but it was a noticeable difference.

_Have you talked to anyone today?_

_No, unless you count Billy._

_We have to go get Seth and Leah. I'm not sure about Quil and Embry. But we'll get those two first and see if they can change as well. _Sounded logical enough, only I had to point out the time and Leah with her issue of beauty sleep when she was in her own bed. I knew Seth wouldn't mind though, I was his idol at this age. I had no doubt that he would follow me anywhere if I asked him to.

So, Sam and I raced through the woods towards the Clearwater home.

_Do you think that they will be able to change?_ I asked, unsure.

_I don't know. You and I were able to change._ That was true. But wasn't that because Sam and I were both Alfa males rather then the others who were just normal._ That is true. We are more in control of it then the others, which may have tied the change to us. _That was it for conversation. I was hoping that Sam would decide to block my thoughts because I was trying to think about Bella. What was going on with her? Was she with Edward? Was she with her daughter? The last thing I remembered was being with Nessie in the Lobby of some fancy European hotel.

(Jakes last memory of the future)

"Jake?" Nessie said before putting her hand on my face, showing me a picture of a dog that was in the lobby, longing in the message. The short brown dog in her memory was doing just the same as what it was doing now, so I realized that she was giving me a live feed of the events.

"Nessie, you're going to have to ask your mom and dad about that. If it were up to me I would give you a dog." She giggled and bit my hand. I didn't really worry about anyone seeing her bite me. With the speed of my healing, by the time someone saw the bite it would just be a red mark that could be passed as a bite from a child of her size.

I didn't really know why Edward and Bella had to have this second honeymoon. Maybe because the first one was ruined? I wasn't there, I only knew that the first glimmer of Nessie started there. Maybe I didn't have a problem with Edward before he left with Bella the first time. All my anger wasn't called for but maybe I was happy deep down because that night I was able to see the glimmer of Nessie in Edwards eye. That glimmer that wouldn't allow me to kill him.

Rosalie came walking from the elevator and walked up to me and Nessie, " Nessie, do you want to go shopping with me and your aunt Alice?" Nessie turned to me and placed her hand on my face and I could feel her longing. She was like Alice in a way with the way she loved to look at the many different colors she could wear.

"Can Jake come too Rose?" She asked out loud rather then touching her face. She seemed to be doing that more and more now though. She looked to be ten years old now, though I still carried her around.

" Sure. I'm sure Jake could use a few more dresses for his closet." She looked over Nessie's head and smiled at me. It was true though, I had dresses in my closet since my sister moved back in. She had to stay…just as I was going to _have to_ kill Paul for being the reason for it.

Alice came dancing through the lobby, jumped, and stopped at our my feet. Scooping Nessie into her arms. We all followed, but on our way out the door I caught a smell. It was a vampire but I already knew the scent.

"Crap," I whispered and ran up towards Bella and Edwards room. Alice followed, shocked that she hadn't caught this in a vision. Rose followed, hissing under her breath. The last thing we all heard " Don't forget me, even if I do Bella, never forget." The the black engulfed us.

(end past)\

I wasn't even sure why Sandra got evolved with things. Was she mad about Bella having been changed or was she mad that Edward had gotten her pregnant while she was a human. Either way it didn't really matter. Bella was a vampire when it happened. It had nothing to do with her.


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you guys enjoy. It kind of grows confusing from here and I do apologize for that. I was a little bit more then tired when I wrote it. Just had to write something. Tell me what you think! I love hearing your opinions!**

Sam's thoughts grew less and less interesting as we ran towards the Clearwater home. The sun was still resting behind the horizon but that didn't bother me to much…Only pissed me the hell off! Why were things going so flipping slow!? It was like we were a DVD moving in slow motion.

_Sam. Do you think that Harry is alive?_ I questioned.

He gave a slight yelp. _If this is the day I think it is Jake…He'll be alive for another year. I know you are thinking the same thing. Today is the first day that Bella came._

Yes, that was exactly what I had been think, so it came to no surprise to me that he heard that. I just wanted to know if everything would go the same. I felt helpless without Renessmee with me.

(Bella'sPOV)

Edward had run hurriedly through my room, reminding me of Taz from the Looney toons. It reminded me of the day when I told him I was pregnant; how fast he had packed then. He was in a hurry because he was in a panic.

But now, we were waiting in line at Sea-tac airport. We were going to Switzerland to visit one of Edward's cousins. All the while I was on edge, just waiting for Sandra to pop up and tare us apart.

Edwards arm stayed tight around my waist as we moved slowly up the line. I was feeling the same way he was; impatient. Things were moving all to slow for him and I. I still had the same feelings from when I was a vampire. I didn't have the heightened senses, though. I was missing those.

"Edward, where exactly does your cousin live in Switzerland?" I asked to kill the time. He heaved a big sigh and turned to me and smiled a little. "Geneve. It is a really pretty nice place. She loves it there. She…She wouldn't!" Edward protested out loud in a hushed tone. He had picked up on something and it wasn't good.

I looked around and found the problem, though I didn't see her herself. All I saw was her hair disappear behind a pillar. It was Sandra, hear to tare us apart once again! I did a weak snarl, one that would have been more threatening if I were a vampire, and then closed my mouth again; a growl still coming from my chest.

Edward's arms held me back from trying to follow and kill her…well try to kill her anyway. She wouldn't kill me anyway. I was human right now, right? She wouldn't harm a human. I tried to get out of his arms without drawing attention and without success. I wanted to see her dead! Thanks to her we had to re-do everything from the beginning! Though I wanted more time with Edward…I didn't want to have to go through all the pain, all the trouble. I wanted Renessmee as well…and the only way to do so would be to go back to the future because I wasn't sure if all of this trouble hadn't affected the future I wanted and was familiar with.

(Jake's POV)

I made a quick U-Turn and headed as fast as I could. I had picked up a scent.

_Jake! Slow down!_ Seth yelled at me. Why did he have to remeber? Why was he allowed to change? The kid was fine, just a little clingy.

_Seth, I am not slowing down. You speed up._ And his feet began to quicken pace.

Seth, Leah, and I had headed up towards Seattle. After they had changed, we were cut off from Sam. I guess the separate packs were still in affect. But Sandra's scent was think in the air and on the ground as we headed towards the airport. We would have to change back soon. People would think it was odd to see three large wolves running down the city streets.

Sanda was going down!

**I know. Not very long. Don't worry though! I am going to start posting longer chapters. YAY! SETH IS IN MY STORY! I had to work him in. He is just so sweet!**


	13. Chapter 13

(Bella's POV)

(Bella's POV)

Edward dragged me away from the line and off towards the loading area at a high speed that no one would see us. The speed didn't bother me. In fact I could see everything as it went by as if I were just walking past it in normal human speed. So one thing I knew now was that I wasn't motion sick, I had strange urges to growl at people that could kill me. There had to be one thing that all this meant…I had gone off the deep side!

"Edward, don't you think that people are going to see you running so fast?" I asked. It seemed like the only things that came from my mouth recently was questions. That would most certainly drive him mad, though he wasn't admitting it. He gave a sigh.

"I suppose they might…would you like me to slow down? But if we slow down we are never going to get on the plain." Now it was my turn to sigh. I rested my head on his hard shoulder and closed my eyes, even though danger was just behind us. Maybe even following behind us. I never thought that Edward would take this risk though.

His whole plan for having been living here in Forks in the first place was so that they could live among people without notice…or to much notice anyway –their looks always made them the focus of most girls and guys alike attention. This was not his usual behavior. Was he this in a panic that he would risk his family and his lives? Was this a very big problem?

The whole situation was beginning to remind me of Victoria; when she decided that she wanted to kill me to exact her revenge for the death of her fallen mate. But this was nothing like that. We had never killed her mate, not that I could remember anyway. A lot of things had become sketchy after we had been sent through the whole to the past. Maybe we had and I just couldn't remember. Did Edward remember?

Edward and I were now sitting down in one of the first class seats of the plain. His eyes were closed but his arm was still rapped around my waist. A growl was still emanating from my chest, so I had to guess that that was one of the reasons that he wouldn't let go; that coupled with never wanting to be separated again. I had no complaints about that.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and he stared out the little plain window. The air around us became tence as he looked down at the black tarmac. "Jake and them are here. They caught Sandra's scent. Jakes leading them after her now…he wants to know if I can hear him…"

(Jakes POV)

_Edward? Can you hear me? Edward? We found Sandra. We are after her right now._

_Stop yelling to the leach Jake and come on. We need to get her before she disappears again._ Leah's voice rang in Seth and I's heads. Her drill sergeant ways were not doing any good for either of us. She was beginning to get on my nerves. She's nice at times –given- but she was just being a bitch right now. Though we did have something to do.

_Leah, why don't you shut up and just focus on what you're suppose to be doing and not what I am doing._

She growled, and her feet sped up as she passed me. Sandra was moving pretty fast today. Usually she would go slower then most, maybe she was in a hurry. I didn't care. She had taken my Nessie from me. And now, I had to wait again for her to be born.

_Jake. I think we got her. The scents getting fresher and fresher. _Seth thought to us. And then there she was, Rosalie's carbon copy with brown hair. I snarled and we all gave chase. Edward had to be around, that is where she would go. After Bella and Edward. I didn't want either of them hurt. They couldn't get hurt because they played the biggest roll in my future. They would be the parents to the girl I would imprint upon. No way they could be destroyed. Because if they were gone…I would disappear as well.

_Edward, I think you guys should hurry up and get out of here. There is something wrong with her right now, she seems like she is going to do something._

(Edwards POV)

Bella was looking down at the floor as I listen to Jake's packthoughts. Bella was growling defensively at anyone who came by, and their thoughts drifted towards her sanity. She was sound of mind, she was just to use to being a vampire –though that would seem wrong to anyone who heard it.

"Bella, love. Are you okay?" I asked. I was wishing that she could lift the shield from her mind like she had that one night, but she probably couldn't. _I am fine Edward. I just am a little worried. That's all._ Her thoughts answered. Maybe she could do it. I had to look at her and smile and listen t her heart race and her face turn red.

Sandra's thoughts were clear. She was only thinking one thing…and that was how to kill me. She wouldn't harm Bella, only enchain her. And she called herself the human conservationist. That was a horde of lies. I didn't want to have to tell Bella that Sandra was Victoria's sister. That would just trouble her and send her into a fluster…but since when did I ever supposition her reactions right? I had to tell her sooner or later…I always hated keeping secrets from her, even when I didn't completely know her.

"Bella, I am so sorry that I am being so silent." I apologized. "I've just been thinking about something. I don't know what you'll do though." I looked at her face. It was questioning, as she seemed to be full of questions the past couple of days. She had the right to. I had thousands myself, but I knew no one could answer them.

"What is it Edward?"

"Sandra is Victoria's sister." I spoke. There, plain and simple. It made me feel better and worse. Better because I wasn't lying to her anymore. Bad because that truth put a fearful look on her face. I hated seeing her afraid.


	14. Chapter 14

(Bella's POV)

My eyes bugged and I was afraid. I didn't want to hear it anymore even when he had just said it, even though he had stopped talking. Why? Why hadn't he told me something so vital? Was he trying to protect me as he always tried?

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? This changes everything! Now she wont stop! You saw what Tanya and Kate did when the volturi killed Irina!" I pulled my legs up and put my head between my knees and breathed in deep and began to cry.

"Bella? Come on, let's get off the plane." I looked up at him, questioning his sanity now. "Are you crazy? I want to keep my future intact! I want my daughter! I need Jacob!" He grabbed my shoulders and started to sooth me but picked me up and took me off the plane.

He gripped me tight, he wasn't going to let me get away. Even as much as I begged, I couldn't get him to let me go. I wanted to live, I wanted him to live. I wanted to live so that Renesmee could live!

"Is everything okay here?" A security guard asked, looking at me and then at Edward in surprise and then settled his eyes on me once again.

"Everything is fine sr. She is just afraid of planes. I think we are going to go settle in a motel and rent a car tomarrow." Edward said smoothly. The security guard looked back down at me.

"I'm sorry Mrs. You have a nice day now. Will you?" I didn't move, breath or say anything. Have a nice day? I was never going to have one, not until Sandra was dead.

Once exiting the air port, Edward set me down on my wobbling legs. I was shaking from all the crying that I had been doing.

_**So… I haven't written in a while so I want to know if this is fine. Sorry if it is super short. **_


	15. Chapter 15

(Jacobs POV)

_Edward…it's a little to late right now. We have to fight her,_ I though. The pack growled in unison. We were going to have to fight her.

Sandra made the first move, lunging at Leah as fast as we had ever seen her go. Leah danced out of the way and bit the back of Sandra's leg. She snarled.

_Leah, keep a hold of her. Seth and I can help take her down,_

_I don't know if I can hold on much longer, she's a strong one._

Seth and I bounced into action as Leah's grip on the vampire's leg was loosening. Seth clamped onto her shoulder, pulling with all his might. My teeth sank into her arm.

Before I knew what was happening, I was tumbling backwards, hearing the cracking of my ribs as I hit a tree. The pain was furious but it wouldn't stop me from pressing forward. I'd made a mistake, I wasn't going to make another.

Seth went flying backwards as well, skidding across the ground, kicking up a cloud of dirt.

_Leah? You still holding on?_ I asked

_Just barely, you guys better hurry up._

The moment the dust had settled, I could see Leah and Sandra in a full frontal confrontation. Leah was bleeding from her shoulder, and though she was limping, she darted around Sandra, taking bites at Sandra as often as she could.

Sandra stood in the center of Leah's attack, hissing like a snake.

I ran forward, and latched myself onto her neck in one short moment, and the next thing I knew, I was at the airport. In my wolf form, staring Sandra down.

People froze, some shrieked and ran as Sandra and I attacked each other once again, sending a crack like thunder reverberating through the airport. I did my best to avoid her hands and dashed at her legs, sweeping her off her feet and sent her flying back towards the desks.

"You're so dead dog!" She shrieked, and then froze.

That's when I noticed that Edward and Bella were standing at the far end of the terminal. This was bad.

Edward's head snapped up in our direction and he was there in a moment, sending Sandra through another wall.

_Jake? Where'd you go? _Seth and Leah asked in unison.

_I'm at the airport. She took me back here. _

They were now heading in my direction.

Bella stood by herself. Her eyes were swollen from the tears she was more than likely shedding. She shook slightly, unsteady. I wanted to run to her and help her but when the thought crossed my mind, Edward came crashing back through the same walls he had sent Sandra through.

He jumped to his feet.

_Edward, back off. _**I thought.** _You need to protect Bella. Leave Sandra to me. Leah and Seth'll be here soon. _

Edward growled at me, but I growled back and he nodded, rushing back towards Bella.

"So, it's just you and me again mutt, huh?" She snickered.

I wanted to gnaw her head off right now. Her laugh made me angry.

I charged and so did she. But, I lost the battle. I was sent flying through a glass wall. I could feel the glass stabbing into me. I could feel every broken bone. I whined and then everything went black, dragging my consciousness away from me.


End file.
